Without the BallLiving Happily Ever After
by Amy H Tak
Summary: What if Char had written back to Hattie after Ella had 'gotten married? What would Ella do? And what would Mandy do to help her? This is my first story! R&R! Disclaimer:i don't own this!
1. Chapter 1

…_Smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world…_

Prince Charmont's heart had been dropping steadily as he read the note. By the time he was done, it had buried itself deep underground. Ella…married? The idea was absolutely preposterous. Hurriedly, Char grabbed a pen and paper, and began to write.

_Dear Hattie,_

_If I may ask, to whom has Ella married? It would be a great favor to me if you could tell. I would like to pay her a visit after my stay in Ayortha._

_With much thanks,_

_Prince Charmont_

He sealed the letter quickly, before he changed his mind, and gave it to the postman. Too late, he realized that he had addressed the letter to Mandy, out of habit. Car worried about it for a minute, then shrugged. Mandy would get it to Hattie.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mandy received the letter, she gave it to Ella without a second thought. A few minutes later, she heard soft sobs coming from the small closet that had become Ella's room.

"What's the matter, dear?" Mandy asked, poking her head through the doorway. She was met by the sight of a sobbing Ella, shoulders hunched, sitting cross-legged on her bed. In front of her was Char's letter. Mandy picked up the letter, and read it silently.

After she finished, she dropped the note and gave Ella a hug. "Oh honey, you know you did the right thing."

"But he b-believed it. I thought he knew me better." Ella sobbed into Mandy's shoulder.

"Maybe he thinks he did too." Was the quiet answer.

**A/N-- I know it's short okay?? This is just a really good cliffy…**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Maybe he thinks he did too." Was the quiet answer. 

**End Recap**

Ella's head shot up. Her eyes were read and swollen, and her breathing was ragged. "What do you mean?"

"Put yourself in his shoes. If you thought you knew someone enough to say that you loved them, then you find out that they had gone off and married behind your back, what would you do?"

"I…I don't know."

"Exactly. Char was confused, and this was his way of finding out the truth."

"But what do I DO?" Ella asked desperately. "I can't tell the truth-" She broke off, seeing Mandy's look. "But I CAN'T!! What about the stupid curse??"

"I'll deal with that." The answer and tone of voice scared Ella. Mandy left Ella sitting there, dumbfounded.

Ella was still sitting there half an hour later, when Mandy returned. She gave Ella a pen and paper, and said, "Try to write. And please don't lie: tell the truth."

"But- the curse-"**(A/N-pretend that Lucinda didn't learn her lesson, k?)**

"I got Lucinda to take care of it." Mandy's tone scared Ella enough to not say anything. But soon…

"Can we test it? Please"

Mandy sighed. "All right then. Put on your coat Ella." Ella's hands reached for her coat out of habit, but stopped experimentally. She felt fine, great in fact, until… the nausea and headache hit her at the same time, causing her to double over. She reached for the coat blindly, and put it on. Panting slightly, she looked at Mandy with reproach. Mandy was frowning dangerously.

"That Lucinda! She still thinks this 'gift' is wonderful. Now _this_ calls for drastic measures."

**So here's the next chappie. REVIEW!!!! I won't update until I get least 3.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy flew out of the room, and called over her shoulder, "You can start writing, Ella."

Ella picked up the pen and looked at the paper, as if willing words to start appearing by themselves. She didn't try to write anything, knowing it was no use. She didn't think getting rid of the curse was possible.

**Mandy POV**

Mandy stood in the center of her hidden rooms. No one else knew about them, not even Ella.

"Lucinda." She called out. After a few seconds of silence, she called again, this time harsher and more demanding.

There came a reluctant 'poof' and in front of Mandy was Lucinda.

"What is it now, kitchen fairy?" She asked tiredly.

"You said that you'd get rid of that so-called blessing on Ella. And yet you haven't. Why not?"

Lucinda shrugged. "I was busy, and it wasn't exactly on my list of top priorities."

"Well you'd better make time for it **now**, before I get rid of both it **and** you." Mandy said icily. "Don't think I won't."  
Lucinda's eye's widened, and she breathed out, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I will. That is, if you don't take off that stupid gift of yours. If you do, then I may just let you off with a warning."

Lucinda, eyes still wide, nodded and vanished.

Mandy sighed, _Now that that's taken care of…_She hurried back to Ella.

**A/N—I didn't really like this chapter, but it's the best I could do…Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If people don't review, I will seriously consider dropping the story, okay?? I need incentive!!**

Ella had not written a word since Mandy had left. She stared blankly at the paper, tapping the pen against her knee. Mandy gave a small cough, and Ella's head snapped up.

"So…?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.

Mandy smiled. "All done." Under her breath, she muttered, "I hope."

However, Ella was too excited to notice. "Test it, please?" Mandy sighed, and prayed fervently that this would work. It didn't. The same command ("Put on your coat") yielded the same results.

Ella burst into tears. "It's no use. It won't come off." She flung herself at Mandy, and clung onto her familiar shape.

"Hush, dear. It doesn't matter. What's meant to be will happen, I promise." Mandy's words took a few seconds for Ella to process.

"What do you mean, 'meant to be'?"

"You and Char." At Ella's reproachful look, she relented. "Okay, all fairies get a prophecy about each of their godchildren. Yours was that you would marry someone that could make you laugh. However, it also said that first there would be a separation. As of now, only Char fits that description." Mandy didn't mention that Char was supposed to break the curse, too. No point in getting Ella's hopes up.

"But isn't that big magic?"

"No, it's a ritual, so it isn't the same thing."

"So I will marry Char? And live happily ever after?" Mandy nodded. Ella smiled, hopeful once again.

"Now will you start writing?" Mandy asked.

Ella shook her head. "The curse isn't off, and I don't want Char in any danger."

"Fine." Mandy sighed, and left again.

**REVIEW!!! How do you think the curse will be broken??**


	6. Chapters 6 and 7

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've be SOOOO BUSY. Ppl have been saying that the chaps are too short, so I'm gonna combine a couple into one update.**

In her rooms once again, Mandy summoned Lucinda once again. Or rather, she tried to. The only response she received was silence. Mandy knew perfectly well what that meant: Lucinda was dead. Seeing as fairies could not be killed by others, the only plausible conclusion was that she had taken her own life.

_So she took the threat seriously._ Mandy thought. She couldn't honestly say that she was sad. Lucinda had been a bad fairy ever since she was a toddler. She had always wanted more and more magic, and had made all fairies wary of her.

Sighing, Mandy made her way to the kitchens, and began preparing the evening meal. Ella came in to help without a word.

OoO

In Ayortha, Char paced his rooms repeatedly, as he had been doing for well over twenty minutes. He knew that a reply was way too early to ask for, but he could still hope.

Suddenly, a small burst of flame lit up the otherwise dark room. Then it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. In its place was a tendril of smoke, and a scrap of parchment.

_His Royal Highness Prince Charmont of Kyrria,_

_Just a notice that Ella has received your note. Please stop pacing, or you'll wear the carpets thin. The carpets were hard to make, too._

The note was unsigned, and small precise handwriting unfamiliar. Char thought furiously. _Ella?? How in the world did Ella get my letter? I wrote it to Hattie._ Then another thought:_ I daren't write back. It could be false, or…something._ Either way, Char could do nothing. He would be returning to the palace in two months. Until then, he could wait.

OoO

**Two months later…**

Char unpacked his personal stuff, glad to be home. The castle hadn't changed a bit since he had left. Now, onto his main objective: finding Ella…

**Chapter Seven**

Ella was in her room when Hattie answered the door. Coincidentally, she didn't hear Char ask for her, and only knew of his presence when Mandy rushed over.

Ella looked up from her mending. "What's the rush, Mandy?"

"Your prince is here. He's asking for you, now." Mandy took Ella's arm, and half led, half dragged Ella towards the front door. Ella pulled away.

"I can't see him like this! I look horrible, and he still doesn't know about my treatment here. At least let me change first." Ella said, picking at her dress.

"No, dear. You have to go, now. He's waiting for you.

Ella sighed, and allowed Mandy to lead her to the door. There, Char was waiting, patiently listening to Hattie's chatter. He brightened considerately when Ella appeared.

However, his face darkened dangerously when he saw the rags she was dressed in. The brown woolen dress seemed to be constructed entirely of patches, and the fabric was as thin as cotton. Her head was bowed, eye's fixed at the ground, as if ashamed of her appearance.

"Ella, look at me." Char's voice was gentle, but firm. Slowly, reluctantly, her head lifted, and she looked him in the eye. Being considerately shorter, (**I dunno if that's true, but bear with me, k?)** she had to tilt her head back to accomplish this. "Why are you wearing _this_," he gestured at her miserable excuse for a dress, "when she's wearing _that_?" He waved a Hattie in her splendid emerald green gown.

Ella remained silent, eyes filled with unshed tears. In her eyes was reflected an immeasurable amount of sadness and defeat. Then he saw her hands: red and chapped, hardly the hands of a lady.

"Ella, what have you _done_ to yourself?"

"_I_ have done nothing, highness. Pray, ask my dear step relatives what _they_ have done."

Char rounded on Hattie, Olive, and Dame Olga **(they just appeared, okay?)**. He didn't say anything, just stood there and glared.

Finally, Olive spoke. "Hattie and Mum tell Ella to do things, and she does it. They say that she's no better than a maid, and doesn't even have to be paid. They say-"

At this point, she was cut off by her mother and sister both. Char just stood there, hands clenched, shaking with anger.

Hurriedly, Ella took his arm, and led him away to the kitchens…

**So how do you guys like it?? I'll try updating more often, but no guarantees. You know the deal…REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't really like this next chap: I'm not good w/ love scenes. Any suggestions welcome!!**

Quickly, Ella found Mandy, and begged her to cast a silencing spell. Mandy took one look at Char, and did so hurriedly. She managed to finish it before Char exploded, ranting about Ella's unfair treatment, and why she hadn't stood up to them. Ella's cheeks were red, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she cast a pleading look at Mandy. Mandy understood immediately.

So she began explaining about the curse, and Lucinda's involvement. Char listened closely, and nodded. It explained so much: the ogre, the letter, and so many other things. As Mandy finished, Ella watched Char for some reaction.

Char remained silent for a few moments, and then asked, "Why couldn't Ella tell me this?"

Ella looked down and said quietly, "My mother told me not to. And since she died, the command can't be reversed. So I can't tell anyone until it's broken."** At this point, Mandy leaves.**

"Any clue how it can be broken?"

"No." was the hopeless answer.

"Well, we'd better figure out a way, soon. Otherwise, my parents will start pressuring me to find a wife. And I've already found mine."

Ella looked up, hope in her eyes. "You mean, you still love me? Even after I lied to you?"

"Of course, silly. And I understand that you had to do what you did. Or at least, you thought you had to. Of course I love you."

Ella gave a muffled cry, and ran towards Char, burying her face in his shoulder. They stood like that for several minutes, before she calmed down.

Then Char asked, hesitantly, "And you, Ella? Do you love me? Enough to marry me and be my Queen?"

Ella smiled. "Of course. But you'll have to teach me about ruling, and being royalty, and everything." She stood on tiptoe, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. But, Char caught her chin, turning it and kissing her full on the lips. Ella deepened the kiss, and then pulled away, resting her head on Char's shoulder.

Char smiled contently, and asked, "Are you sure you don't know now to get rid of this curse of yours?"

Ella shook her head. "None at all. I asked Mandy, and she just said that I would get rid of it somehow. Nothing more detailed, though."

"Maybe kissing will help?" A naughty look was on Char's face. He advanced on her mock-threateningly, but Ella laughed, and ran away. He chased after her, and a full-out chase ensued.

Finally, Char cornered Ella in her room. She had no where to run…"Now that I've caught you…"

**Hehehe, cliffy. Don't worry, I'll update very, very soon.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Told you I'd update. It's like twenty minutes later.**

Char picked Ella up, and carried her outside, to the waiting carriage.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ella asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Taking you to the palace. I don't trust you with those psychopaths." He set Ella on the red velvet cushions. "You're going to stay with me for a while. And I'll send for Mandy ASAP."

Ella nodded, then settled into the thick cushions. She and Char talked about Ayortha, Ella's finishing school, the steps, and just about everything else. Finally, Char asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Or get Mandy to tell me?"

Ella flushed. "You couldn't do anything about it, and if they knew, they would have made it worse. It was better not to tell."  
Char nodded. "But that won't happen again. You'll come live at the palace, we'll free you from that stupid curse, and we'll live happily ever after."

Ella laughed delightedly at his daydreams. "As if. Those things only happen in books and dreams. This is neither." After a few moments of silence, Ella realized something. "Um, Char? You forgot all clothes and stuff."

"I didn't. You're going to get new stuff. Those rags were hardly fit for a beggar, much less a future Queen. In the meantime, I think you'll fit into my sister's clothes."

"But what about my other stuff?"

"You can write to Mandy and ask her to bring it, okay? I will NOT go back to that vile little witch and her family."  
"I can live with that." Ella said happily. In due time, they arrived at the palace gates.

Ella stared at the enormous castle. Made of gray stone, it was formidable, and yet oddly cozy.

"You live HERE??"

"Yep. Home sweet home." Char took her arm, and gently steered her towards the doors. The doorman looked at Char, and nodded, letting them in.

Once inside, Ella's jaw dropped even lower. The had entered a well lit room and in front of her was a gynormous polished banister, perfect for sliding down. Char laughed at Ella's obvious amazement.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her arm. "Do you want a tour?"

Ella nodded dumbly, letting herself be led down dozens of hallways and into hundreds of rooms. By the time they had toured the entire castle, it was well past dusk. Char led Ella into the kitchens, picked up some food, and took her to one of the smaller dining rooms. They ate in comfortable silence, then returned the dishes to the kitchens. Char took Ella to her assigned rooms, and promised to wake her up at eight and take her to breakfast.

She mumbled an incoherent reply, and fell onto the bed, where she fell asleep instantaneously.

**Sooo…comments? Also, I need the name of the king and queen. It's crucial!!! Anywhoo, REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 10 and 11

**Soo, here are the next 2 chaps…enjoy!**

The next morning, Ella woke up in a wonderfully soft bed. She looked around the room, and fell in love with the golden walls, and the merry little fireplace in the corner.

A knock came from the door, startling Ella. She scrambled up from the bed, and opened the heavy wooden door, expecting to see Char. Instead, she found a maid, carrying many beautiful gowns, and a few hair items.

"'Scuze me, lady," she said, curtseying. "His highness sent me with some dresses for you to try on, and I'm to do your hair."

Ella nodded, and stood back, letting the maid inside. The maid had seemed shy at first, but after finding that Ella knew nothing about skirts and petticoats, she briskly got Ella dressed, and washed/did her hair. By the end of an hour, Ella emerged from the bedroom dressed in a deep emerald gown, with diamonds sewn into the gauzy skirt. Her hair hung down her back in soft brown waves, and two tendrils framed her face perfectly.

Char was waiting in the hallway. His amused expression vanished when he saw Ella.

"I was going to say that you took forever to get ready, but-wow! If you do that every day, you'll have al the unmarried men after you. And probably most of the married ones too. If we weren't engaged, I'd be worried."

"But we aren't engaged." Ella said playfully. "Not officially, at least."

"Not for long." Char walked towards Ella, and knelt at her feet. He withdrew a small black box from his pocket and asked solemnly, "Ella, will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful 24 kt ring, set with a diamond and two emeralds.

Ella broke into a smile. "Of course I will, silly. But don't forget about-"

"The curse, I know." Char slid the ring onto Ella's finger, and stood up. He offered his arm to Ella, which she accepted. "Come, let's go to breakfast."

**Chapter 11…**

The breakfast hall was loud and busy when the couple arrived. However, as soon as they set foot inside, the place fell silent. Ella was aware of everyone's eyes on her. Her new ring seemed to glitter conspicuously, catching the light, as well as the eyes of everyone in the hall.

The room remained silent for a while after the pair sat down. Then, with a murmur or two, the hall was alive with chatter again.

"What would you like, Ella?"

"Anything. What is there, anyway?" Ella peered at others' plates, looking for options. She saw many things, some familiar, some not.

Sighing, Ella looked at her plate. She found herself wishing for some of the hot buttered toast and scrambled eggs Mandy used to make. To her astonishment, the exact things Mandy had been picturing appeared on her plate.

Char laughed at her amazement. He was so used to dining thins was that he had forgotten to warn Ella. He barely recalled the times before they had received the fairy plates.

"Fairy made." Char explained. "It was a gift for the family when my sister was born."** (Does he have a younger sister? If he doesn't, then pretend he does, k?)**

Ella didn't respond. She was too busy tucking in to her first full meal since her father's wedding. Char watched her for a moment, then did likewise. When both were done eating, Char took Ella to see his family. They met King Jerrold and Queen Daria in the Great Hall. To Ella's surprise, they were not dressed in royal garments. Instead, they wore simple, almost peasant-like clothing. The only indications of higher status were 1) small golden circlets around their heads, and 2) an aloof and royal bearing. Char's parents greeted the couple with smiles.

Char made the introductions, then led them all into a large, cozy room. The four of them settled into the couches, and they talked. They talked about the problems with ogres, Ella's skill with languages, and anything else that came to mind.

During a lull in the conversation, Daria, who had been quiet, spoke up.

"Ella, Char told us that you were cursed. One of Lucinda's, I believe?" At Ella's affirmative nod, the Queen's brows furrowed. "But I see no curse."

**I'm so EVIL to end here, but…Do you guys like the 2 chaps in 1 update, or 2 quick updates?? Anyhoo, REVIEW!!!**


	10. THE END

**Soo, here are the next 2 chaps…enjoy!**

"_Ella, Char told us that you were cursed. One of Lucinda's, I believe?" At Ella's affirmative nod, the Queen's brows furrowed. "But I see no curse."_

All three of them stared at the Queen. Finally, Ella got her act together enough to ask, "How do you know?"

Daria smiled faintly. "I'm part fairy myself. But I have more blood than most people, so I inherited some of their magical sight."

By the shocked looks on their faces, Char and Jerrold had not known this part of the Queen's bloodline. Ella accepted the fact better than they did, mainly because 1) she didn't know the Queen very well, and 2) there was a hint of something very much like Mandy in Daria's personality: a kind of quiet strength.

Finally, Jerrold and Char's mouths closed, and Jerrold asked his wife, "Why didn't you tell me?" A hint of betrayal was clearly in the words.

Another faint smile on her face, the Queen replied, "There was no need for you to know. And the less people to know, the better."

While the royal people were arguing about whether or not Daria should have told her family, Ella was thinking.

She knew that the Queen was probably right (she had been feeling lighter ever since she had gotten here), but she felt that she needed Mandy's input. If Daria was wrong, then so many people's hopes would be raised, then shattered. To do that to everyone would be cruel. Especially when it could be avoided by double-checking.

"I need Mandy." Ella announced abruptly, interrupting the royal debate. "When is the soonest we can get her here?"

A long silence ensued. Finally, the Queen asked, "Don't you trust me?"

Ella looked at the Queen, her gaze softening as she looked at her future mother-in-law. "It's not that I don't. It's just that I don't know you very well, and, like you said, you only have some magical sight. You may have missed something. With Mandy, I'll know for certain."  
The Queen nodded. Then, answering Ella's previous question, she said, "We can send a carriage out to retrieve Mandy now, but she may not get here until the evening meal. Will that be soon enough?"

Ella nodded. The carriage was sent, and for the rest of the day, Char and Ella went outside. They walked in the warm summer sun, basking in its warmth.

Around midafternoon, a royal carriage stopped at the front gates, and Mandy stepped out.

"MANDY!!" Ella shrieked, running towards her godmother. She was enveloped in a big hug. Then Mandy held Ella at arm's length, surveying her critically.

"Well," she said at last. The curse is gone. You're free."

Ella gaped. "Really, as in, absolutely utterly free? No more obeying orders, or being a slave?" Mandy nodded. "How? How was the curse broken?"

" You know that kiss Char gave you? I think that was it. But I'm not sure…"

"Well, anyway… OMG, THE CURSE IS GONE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Ella whooped, and ran inside, telling the good news to anyone she passed.

**THE END**

**I think this is the ending, guys. So REVIEW!!!**


End file.
